Mas Que Nada
|artist = ft. |year = 2006 |difficulty = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = Ámbar |lc = Oro Cerúleo (Mashup/Puppet Master) |mashup = Solo en PlayStation 3 y Wii U |alt = Modo Puppet Master |pictos = 188 (Clásico) 92 (Mashup) |perf = Céline Rotsen |nowc = MasQueNada}}"Mas Que Nada" por featuring aparece en . Apariencia del Bailarín thumb|left La bailarina es una mujer con cabello rojo atado a un costado. Ella tiene aros dorados en sus orejas, un traje marrón que cubre todo su cuerpo excepto su rostro y brazos, un cinturón anaranjado con patrones amarillos, y un par de zapatos rojos. Fondo El fondo está cubierto de carteles con patrones y fotografías tropicales, y pegatinas de pajaros, peces, soles, guitarras, flores, y siluetas de la bailarina. También aparecen varios círculos de colores. Gold Moves Hay cuatro Gold Moves 'en esta rutina: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 y 3: '''Extiende tu brazo hacia adelante y apunta hacia arriba con tu mano. '''Gold Move 4: '''Da un beso con tu mano derecha. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. Masquenadagmonetwoandthree.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, y 3 Masquenadafoldmove4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests PS3 y Wii U * Un jugador debe conseguir 3 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 5 estrellas * Conseguir 5 estrellas en el Modo Dance Mash-Up * Conseguir todos los Gold Moves * Conseguir el estilo de baile "Con Ritmo" * Conseguir GOOD al cantar "Ooooo" Wii y Xbox 360 * Un jugador debe conseguir 3 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 4 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 5 estrellas * Conseguir todos los Gold Moves * Conseguir el estilo de baile "Con Ritmo" * Conseguir GOOD al cantar "Ooooo" Mashup ''Mas Que Nada tiene un Mashup exclusivo para las consolas PlayStation 3 y Wii U. Bailarines *Mas Que Nada' *That’s the Way (I Like It)'' *''Airplanes'' *''Baby Girl '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extremo) *''Jungle Boogie '' *''Run the Show'' (Extremo) *''Wannabe '' *''Aerobics in Space '' *''Love You Like A Love Song '' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''That’s The Way (I Like It)'' *''Airplanes'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Sweat Around The World'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)] '' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Mas Que Nada'' Modo Puppet Master Mas Que Nada ''tiene un Modo Puppet Master en la consola Wii U. Aquí están los bailarines en orden de aparición: *'Mas Que Nada''' *Groovy/Rower/Snake It/Dance Hall Diva *Peace And Love/Push Away/Push Out Push Up/Step And Snap *For The Fans/Rasta/Blue Moon/Slide Walk *Skipping Rope/Afro Snap/School's Out/Super Whip * Club Circles/Raise the Roof/Pop Walk/Turn It Out * 70s/Jungle Jive/Corkscrew/Wild Circle * Tribal Samba/Kick Ball Change/Yo/Vahine Clap * Smelly Boy/Catch The Sun/Slap My Thigh/Outlaw Snap * Football Boy/Catch It/Inidan Feet/Happy Birthday * Slasher/Candyfloss/Boom Boom/Fire Ball * Skater Mix/Slow Down/Warm It Up/Bring it *Gangsta Snap/Diabolical Swing/Twist 'N' Clap/Soul Snap *70s Lock/Rasta Curves/Out And In/Supersonic Hands *Champion's Stretch/Pump Iron/Dancing Leaf/Open Your Heart *Clubber’s Wave/Twister/Crazy Wings/Outlaw Hit *What’s Wrong/Marching Man/Circle The Moon/Vahine Fitness *Push 'N' Pull/Afro Joy/Pop Star/Roller Blade *Mod’s Swim/Stone Age/Respect/Wonder Walk *Tribal Shimmy/Jackpot/Indian Ritual/Oops *Crooner/Egyptian Statue/Burlesque Boogie/Supersonic Hands *'Mas Que Nada' Apariciones en Mashups Mas Que Nada aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) Movimiento de Baile Mas Que Nada aparece en los Modos Puppet Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile: *Make Room *Mix It Up *Salsa Girl Trivia *''Mas Que Nada'' es la segunda canción de The Black Eyed Peas en la saga original, luego de Pump It. **También es la única canción de The Black Eyed Peas en la saga que no aparece en . *La bailarina aparece en el fondo de Call Me Maybe en el principio y el final. *En los Mashups de Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) y (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, los pictogramas eran celestes en lugar de marrones.https://youtube.com/watch?v=oYbs8jkK1s8 **Además, el último pictograma en el Mashup tiene un distinto tono. *En una parte de la letra de la canción, en la rutina clásica, "Sérgio play yo" tiene un "!!!". *La edición de radio de la canción es usada en el juego, la cual acorta la canción original por 50 segundos. *En el Modo Puppet Master, la bailarina aparece en el medio de la pantalla, en lugar de aparecer caminando por la izquierda. **Además, la bailarina de Sweat Around The World tiene una pollera, aunque no la tiene en la rutina original. ** La linea amarilla en el atuendo de la bailarina de Sweat Around The World aparece de color blanco en el Mashup y el modo Puppet Master. * En el Mashup, los pictogramas de Run The Show (Extremo) son azules con flechas rojas, en lugar de celestes con flechas amarillas. * El pictograma del Gold Move 4 brilla más que el pictograma de los Gold Moves 1, 2 y 3. * Algunos efectos especiales son parte de la extracción de la bailarina. Galería Archivos del Juego Masquenada.jpg|''Mas Que Nada'' Masquenade_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Masquenada_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de Masquenada.png|Pictogramas Capturas de Pantalla del Juego MasQueNadainactive.png|''Mas Que Nada'' en el menú de MasQueNadaactive.png|La cubierta en el menú de Vlcsnap-error048.png|La pose de la bailarina del modo Puppet Master Elementos Beta MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Pictograma beta 1 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram2.png|Pictograma beta 2 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram3.png|Pictograma beta 3 Otros 09_MasQueNada.jpg|Fondo 1 Mas_que_nada_bg_extract.png|Fondo 2 Videos Video Musical Oficial Sergio Mendes - Mas Que Nada Juego 'Clásico' Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada 'Mashup' Mas Que Nada (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 'Modo Puppet Master' Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U)-0 Extracciones Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada (Puppet Master) Referencias Navegación en:Mas Que Nada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones por The Black Eyed Peas Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Exclusivos de Consolas Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Categoría:Canciones con Modos Puppet/Party Master Categoría:Céline Rotsen Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones en Portugués